


Where Is The Love?

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angstangstangst, F/M, Loss, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tragedy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: warning: possible triggers, mainly because of sadness in the world/how people are feeling down right now“If anyone, I deserve to be cheered up.”“I’m not showing you my boobs.”“Aww come on, (y/n).Where is the love?”





	Where Is The Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all my lovelies, and I hope you're all safe and getting through your day, even if barely.
> 
> Angst and humor and Tony, my three favorite things make up this fic.
> 
> the possible trigger is just general sadness such as we have witnessed within the past few months.
> 
> I don't have many words, just read and enjoy and feel my love.
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Angstmaster

 

“Where is it, Tony?”

“I’m not telling.”

“Good grief, Tony just give her bra back.” Steve could barely say the sentence without tripping on the b-word.

“For fuck’s sake, Capsicle, stop blushing. And we’re not talking about (y/n)’s bra. If I wanted to have some kinky fetish fantasy I’d use Nat’s. Hers are bigger.”

“I’m out,” Clint surprisingly got squeamish and hopped into the vents.

“Right behind you.” Steve may not have been shimmying through the ceiling, but he knew Clint was off to the kitchen for a snack anyway.

“Come on Tony. Tell me where it is.”

“Not until you apologize for burning my Playboys.”

“They were in the line of fire. I just wanted to do the whole airhorn cigarette lighter trick.”

“For the last time, it’s an aerosol can and a lighter!”

“Well considering how you freaked out and smacked it out of my hand, I still consider it a legitimate weapon.”

“If you ever try an airhorn on a Hydra agent I’m gonna be the first one to throw you off the roof.”

“Right this from the guy who accidentally knocked the lighter out of my hand instead of the airhorn. Some aim you have. It’s your own fault your Playboys got burnt. You literally set them on fire with my lighter.”

“That’s it, I’m never giving your Xbox Controller back.”

 

“Come on, Tony.

Where is the love?”

 

 

“That’s the last time I’m paying attention during debriefing.”

“Staying in your designated zone is why you weren’t completely pulverized you dumb shit.” It was harsh, but you were so mad at him and you didn’t quite understand why.

“Well if I had gone on my natural instinct which has led us to victory in what, every other mission, then I wouldn’t have even been there for the ambush.”

“And all of us would’ve gotten sprayed with bullets since no one would’ve had eyes there to warn the rest of us.”

“I’m sure when the first bullet hit you’d get an idea of what was coming.” He sat up with a grumpy look, somehow still managing to look smirky.

“Lay down and shut up.” You shoved his torso back into the cot and continued glaring at him. He had you worried, goddamnit.

“Why are you being such a bitch?”

“I’m always a bitch, Tony. According to you.”

“Well can’t you be nicer to me? I cheated death today.”

“Your suit is bulletproof you drama queen.” Still his banter was raising your foul mood.

“If anyone, I deserve to be cheered up.”

“I’m not showing you my boobs.”

 

“Aww come on, (y/n).

Where is the love?”

 

 

Sometimes something happens out of the blue that shocks you to your core. Sometimes it seems like the world is trying to destroy you. It doesn’t matter if the causes are natural or manmade. Pain is pain, and when it happens we lose faith. The words hearts and prayers seem empty. There’s nothing you can hear or say to ease the sense of heaviness that takes over you.

Everyone says believing in something or someone is what keeps you going.

What if it’s okay not to be okay?

What if it’s okay to give up today, and let yourself pick up the pieces tomorrow?

Yesterday you loved. Tomorrow you hope.

 

Today? Today you can ask why. Today you can hate and place blame. Today you can cry and scream and curse everyone and everything that’s ever made you feel even close to what you feel today.

 

 

“Genocides happen. Ethnic cleansings go on.”

“What are you trying to say (y/n)?” He’d heard what happened, and he was on edge.

“People are mutilated, murdered, raped and left for dead.”

He tried to come up with a quip that would help. Help defend him from being affected by your grief? Or help defend you from the hurt that consumed you?

Instead he stared at you apprehensively, still ready to listen.

“It feels almost selfish for this to be what breaks me. It’s just one person. Someone who was in my life who suddenly isn’t. And I don’t think it would’ve made a difference if we’d hung out more or less, if I’d liked them or loved them or kind of hated them. Right now, losing someone is just that. And I just have no fucking idea what to do.”

He held out an arm for a side hug, but you weren’t ready.

“I know when we go on missions, there’s people we don’t manage to save. I know there’s people crying, children dying, but I manage to go on living. And now after I’ve experienced even a bit of that, I feel like there’s nothing left for me. How cold and ignorant was I before?! How have I lived happily for the most part, when what I’m feeling today is something that happens to someone out there, every day. Maybe multiple times in one lifetime.”

“(Y/n).” His voice had gotten sharp. You recoiled from his outstretched arm. “It’s not a guilt slash pity party.”

“I think I’m allowed to feel bad, asshole.”

He shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I just want you to focus on what’s there. What happened, how it affects you, and how to move on. Forget the rest of the stuff.”

“Don’t tell me how to grieve, bitch.”

 

You were glaring at him as you did so often, but he pulled you into his arms with a sad look.

“Look (y/n)-“

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear your lame apology. I just want to feel like shit right now without anyone telling me how to do it. If my mind goes to the other people who’ve also lost someone, it’s my empathy. If my mind goes to how I managed to be ignorant of other people’s pain, it’s my desire to be more understanding.”

“Don’t take words out of my mouth.”

“Well I guess no apology is better than a lame one.”

 

He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his cheek to your forehead for a moment before speaking again.

“I just want you to know… I’m sorry. Not really for what I said because I pride myself on saying whatever comes to my mind, but just. I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’re going through this.”

“Ehh, B Minus.”

“Fine. I’m also sorry for what I said. I just want you to know it’s not your fault. You don’t have to know how much other people hurt. I don’t want you to think back on your past self as stupid. I don’t want you to think of yourself now as once-burned twice shy.

 

I guess I just want you to know…you’re you. And it’s okay if being you means being fucked up for a while.”

“And?”

“I’m not saying I love you.”

“Fine.”

“But… well, you know.”

“Yeah.”

 

Another day from now, and you will look back and remember this as the time Tony Stark finally made his goddamn move.

 

For now, you’d hold on to him and keep asking the question that plagues everyone sometime in their life. Perhaps knowing it was a rhetorical one; knowing the answer might someday come.

 

****_Father, father, father, help us_  
Send some guidance from above  
These people got me questionin, questionin 

****

**_Where is the love?_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Been so busy with life and shit I haven't gotten around to writing or even replying to comments. I'll get to that eventually. For now, if you see this know I'm thinking of all of you and hoping you're okay.
> 
> IF there's one thing I believe, is that it's okay to not be okay for a while. Sometimes that's what we all need.
> 
> No random ramblings this time, just know I'm here for you and I'm thankful you guys are here for me.
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker
> 
> p.s. re-reading this I did come up with one quick poll. which part was FEELS FOR YOU


End file.
